


Gone in a Flash

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [23]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Gone in a Flash

Earth-One  
Near-Earth Orbit

Attaining sub-light speed outside Earth’s atmosphere was simplicity itself for the Last Kryptonian. Superman travelled the 22,100 miles to Earth’s atmosphere in just over a second. He slowed to sub-sonic speed to travel the remaining hundred miles to Gotham, scanning ahead with his telescopic vision. An unfortunate preponderance of lead paint in Gotham City’s municipal buildings – due to lax building bylaws and corruption in city officials – made X-ray vision scanning for his goddaughter difficult, but not impossible. Helena could get herself into all kinds of trouble, much to her father’s constant consternation – which more often than not amused his fellow Leaguers – but with the Joker on the loose, it was best not to take chances. The Clown Prince of Crime had nearly killed one Robin. He’d never get the chance to kill another.

Two seconds into the atmosphere, a sudden, unexpected flash of purple energy washed over the Man of Steel.

When the purple energy flash subsided, Superman was gone.


End file.
